


four thirteen

by gabriel42069



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 4/13, Birthday, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Multi, hi yes hello im crying, vriska returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel42069/pseuds/gabriel42069
Summary: Twenty first birthday celebrations.





	

"Janey!"

She opens her eyes to find one girlfriend lying on top of her, having just landed quite abruptly on the bed, and the other girlfriend standing at her bedside carrying a tray of food and a vase with three flowers.

"Happy birthday!" Roxy yells. She leans up to give Jane a sweet kiss.

"Mmm," she says. She smiles at her. "Thanks, love. Now, what did you two do to my kitchen?"

Roxy rolls off of her and she sits up, leaning against the headboard. Calliope perches on the bed beside Roxy and sets the tray in Jane’s lap.

"Oh, well now I'm more worried," she chuckles. The tray holds a glass of milk, three and a half strips of bacon, a fried egg on toast, and a slice of blue frosted cake. She take a swipe of the icing; yes, that's a Crocker recipe, all right. "This is lovely, but if my kitchen is blue and smoking when I get down there, we're going to have words, darlings."

Roxy grins, entirely unabashed. "There was barely any smoke, babe. It didn't even set off the alarm, that's how good we were."

Her eyebrows raise quite of their own will. "I'm impressed! But you two didn't have to go to all this -"

Calliope taps a finger against her lips. "You hush, Jane. There is no such thing as too much trouble for you, love."

"Yeah!" Roxy grabs her hand. "We would do anything for you! Now," she says, pushing Jane’s hand towards the fork, "try your breakfast! Tell us how it is!"

-

"Hey, loser!"

John opens his eyes to find a troll sitting on his chest, grinning down at him with sharp teeth. She ruffles his hair and bestows a single, slobbery kiss on his cheek. "Happy wriggling day, you nerd!" she yells.

"Morning, Terezi," he says with a yawn. He grabs his glasses from his bedside table and jams them on. "Mind getting off so I can stand up?"

She sticks her tongue out at him and rolls off of him and onto the floor, landing with a thud. He peeks down at her; she seems fine.

"Get dressed already, Egbert! We have places to be! I have a surprise for you!"

“I thought we agreed we weren’t having a party this year.”

Terezi slaps his hand. “I thought we agreed that you weren’t going to ask questions, John.”

“I don’t know when we agreed to that,” he says, but he stands up and puts on khakis and his old slime monster shirt with a wave of his hand and a tug of nostalgia.

"Come on!" Terezi says, grabbing his hand and pulling.

-

The transportalizer drops them off outside of the Maryam-Lalonde mansion. Terezi bangs on the door three times and yells, "Hey assholes! I brought the birthday boy!"

The door is opened in the middle of Terezi's third knock by Kanaya, who pulls him into a tight hug and presses a kiss to his forehead. Rose is standing behind her, a beam that makes one remember why she's a goddess of Light on her face. She sweeps him into her arms and twirls him around.

"How does it feel to finally be an adult, John?" she asks after she's set him down. He frowns and crosses his arms.

"I'll have you know that I won't be talked to that way, Ms. Lalonde," he says with a sniff. "Just because your birthday happens to be a few months before mine -"

Terezi tugs at his elbow. "This isn't the surprise, doofus! Maryam, Lalonde, where is she?"

"Where is who?" comes a familiar voice from behind him. He turns around to see -

"Miss me?" Vriska says, tossing her hair. She leans casually against the wall, crossing her arms. She's struggling to keep a straight face.

John runs towards her and, for the first time today, pull someone else into a hug. He buries his face in her neck, and she wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"Christ," she mutters, smiling wide. "You really did miss me."

"Oh, shut up," he says, squeezing her. "You know you missed me too. It's been years, Vris."

"Yeah, well, happy wriggling day, you loser. I hope it's a good one or whatever."

He steps back, and the rest of the girls come up; Vriska lifts Terezi into her arms and rests her against her hip. Rose leans against Vriska’s shoulder, an arm wrapped around her waist, and Kanaya takes John's hand and Rose’s free one.

“The others should be here soon,” Rose says, smiling at him. “I know you said you were okay with not celebrating this year, but we thought, well…”

“We’re just gonna celebrate Janey’s birthday and Serket coming home,” Terezi says, her voice muffled in Vriska’s shoulder. “No one’s even gonna mention you, Egbert, don’t worry.”

“Perfect,” he says, grinning. “I think we’ve all had enough of my birthday.”


End file.
